turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Arabs
thumb|rightThe Arabs are a Semitic people from the Middle East. The majority of Arabs, especially those in the region, practice Islam. Arabs in In High Places After the Great Black Deaths wiped out 80% of Europe's population, the Arab world soon came to dominate international trade and culture, physically controlling the Middle East, North Africa and Southern Europe, including Italy, Spain, Portugal and southern France. Arabic was the lingua franca and Islam the dominate religion, with the remaining Christians of Northern Europe being in a clear political, military and economic inferiority; for example, the elites of Christian Paris followed the latest fashions of Muslim Marseille. Technology and scientific exploration remained stagnant into the late 21st century. However, both Muslim Arabs and Christian Europeans started settling the land beyond the Western Ocean, competing with each other and fighting its copper-skinned natives. Arabs in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' During World War II, Arab nationalists in various countries supported the Axis with the hope throwing off foreign rule. This proved a fatal miscalculation. Following their victory, Germany and Italy initiated a large scale genocide of Arabs in the Middle East since Arabs were considered by the Nazis as "semitic as the Jews." The Reich pushed its ally Italy into helping with this program. The remaining handful of Arabs were enslaved by the Reich as they had done earlier to the Slavs. The Middle East was divided between the Reich and Italy. Arabs were used, along with Russian, Ukrainian, Polish, Black and Serb slave labourers, by German industry for "dirty" or dangerous work. Susanna Weiss was shocked at the casual way in which the radio news reported the death of Arab forced labourers who had been brought to Germany and killed in an industrial accident. Arabs in "Occupation Duty" The Arabs were the inhabitants of the mostly desert peninsula located south east of Philistinia and Moab, and south of the Turkic stronghold of Babylonia.See e.g.: Atlantis and Other Places, pg. 240, HC. The Arabs' westernmost outpost was Amman.Ibid., pg. 249. Originally divided into numerous tribes, the Arabs eventually managed to unite and create a single state, which in modern times became rich and powerful with the discovery of plentiful oil in its territory. The Arabs traditionally worshiped four gods: Aluzza, Allat, Manah and Hubal - known collectively as "The Four".Ibid., pg. 240. The Arabs tended to support their fellow-Semites, the Moabites, in their rebellions against Philistinian rule, often going as far as open war against the Philistinians. One of the slogans which Antenor saw on the walls of Hierosolyma stated "The Sword Buddha and the Four with Chemosh!" - expressing the hope that the Turks and Arabs would come actively to the Moabites' help. This possibility made Antenor worried, since the Ellenes of Syria - the only allies which the Philistinians could rely upon - were far smaller and poorer than either the Turks or the Arabs.Ibid., pgs. 240-241. Arabs in "The Pugnacious Peacemaker" Arabs were the majority ethnic group of the Emirate of the dar al-Harb. Arabs in Southern Victory The Arabs were subjects of the Ottoman Empire. They tended to be restive subjects. Arabs in Worldwar The Arabs became unwilling subjects of the Race when its Conquest Fleet invaded and conquered the Middle East along with Africa, Australia, South America and much of Asia. The Race set up its capital in Cairo, Egypt. Tosevites opposed the Race militantly for a combination of reasons that included religion nationalism, and bigotry against Jews. Previous to the Race's landing, the strongest political movement among Arabs was "Arab Nationalism", which in the 1930's made considerable strides towards ending European colonial rule, and seemed well on the way to gaining complete independence within a decade or so. The replacement of European rule by that of the Race drastically changed the situation for the Arabs. The Race had no intention of ever giving up rule over any portion of Tosev 3. Moreover, the Race saw the Arab lands as a particularly desireable piece of real estate, with their hot, semi-arid climate reminiscent of Home. Liberation from the Race's rule became for Arabs a very distant possibility, requiring great patience and endurance in an open-ended, generations-long struggle. For that, the Islamic religion, ensuring its believers of an evetual Heavenly aid and of a place in Paradise for those who fall in the struggle, proved a stronger force than Arab Nationalism, and by the 1960s, it came to the fore as a mobilizing force in the Arab societies. Uprisings began in earnets with the arrival of the Race's Colonization Fleet. The proximate cause the Race's attempts to impose the cult of emperor-worship on its Tosevite subjects. Much of the Middle East rebelled under the leadership of Ruhollah Khomeini (ironically, himself not an Arab). The rebellion was eventually crushed and Khomeini was banished to South America. However, the embers of dissent continued, with repeated waves of Arab-Muslim opposition to the Race manifesting themselves in both armed actions and rioting. This had among other things the effect of making Jews in Palestine more ready to accept the Race's rule as a lesser evil, and put aside their own nationalist aspirations which were very prominent before the Race's landing. References * Arabs Arabs Arabs Category:Occupation Duty Category:The Pugnacious Peacemaker Arabs Category:Through Darkest Europe Category:Worldwar